The present invention relates to a karaoke apparatus which mixes a plurality of pictures to compose a background video (BGV) in synchronization with performance of a requested karaoke song.
In a karaoke apparatus, lyric words are displayed in matching with the performance of a music, and further, for enhancing an atmosphere or mood of the music, background pictures are reproduced and displayed simultaneously with the music performance as BGV. However, a volume of picture data of BGV for one musical composition is very large. If BGV is prepared for each of entry karaoke songs of some hundreds to thousands of musical compositions, a storage device having a very great capacity is required. In view of this, the practical karaoke system is constructed such that only coded data for synthesizing music sounds and lyric words are stored in a karaoke data file. On the other hand, picture data of several BGV scenes are separately stored therefrom and one scene is selected according to a proper rule, and is reproduced and displayed.
However, in this karaoke apparatus, the number of the BGV scenes is limited as compared with the number of the musical compositions of the entry karaoke songs. Therefore, the same BGV scene may be incidentally reproduced when different karaoke songs are played so that users may lose interest. Further, in the conventional karaoke apparatus of this type, since general and static pictures may be commonly used as the BGV scenes of any entry karaoke songs, effects for enhancing a mood of the music are not expected so much.